1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to packaging. The invention relates more particularly to tearable packaging, for example for use in packaging applicators and substances useful in dentistry.
2. Technical Background
One type of tearable packaging is known from WO 2004/041107 A2 (EP 1 555 952). To open this known packaging, one end of the packaging must be torn off or cut off, wherein both the carrier and also the cover film must be cut through. In this way, the end of the applicator facing away from the chambers becomes accessible. The provision of a notch or the like to facilitate the tearing off of one end of the packaging is only appropriate if no applicator or the like is located in the end to be torn off. Otherwise the applicator would block the progress of the tear and therefore make opening difficult.
There remains a need in the art for packaging which is particularly suitable for an applicator having an elongate handle and allows particularly simple and rapid opening of the packaging.